Grumpy Bear
Grumpy Bear is the grumpiest care bear in the care bear family and one of the main protagnists of many of the series. The care bears and cousins usually make fun of him but Herbie however understands him and tries her hardest to cheer him up. Appearance He has a blue fur with a Raincloud tummy symbol. Fanon Appearances * WarRock Care Bears Battle: Blue Kevlar Vest carried M249 grabber gun Personailty Grumpy revealed to have three main sides to his whole personality in Grumpy's third side Side One: Cynical, surly, and rarely happy, Grumpy is very much the black sheep of the Care Bear Family. While at first it may seem like he's in the completely wrong line of work, he occupies a very particular niche among his bubbly bear brethren, and is often relegated to helping grumpy kids. Side Two: Although he's usaully grumpy, Grumpy Bear is still full of heart, he is happy on special occasions (many include both Brightheart and Herbie) and tries his hardest to be kind. Side Three: Grumpy can also be a crybaby. He usually cries when he's hurt very bad but only when he is alone, this is because he tries to hide this side of him even through everyone knows. Herbie and Tenderheart Bear seem to be the only ones to understand his third side, and both usually tries to teach him to be kind, so he can secretly cry less. Friends Grumpy bear usually shows to be a social outcast in front of the other Care Bears. However he sometimes shows special bonds towards many of other characters: Grumpy acts like an occasional partner to Tenderheart, always volunteering to come with him or him and someone else after finishing one of his inventions. Grumpy usually shows some fear when they get into a dark or scary place but then gets courage from Tenderheart or one of the other friends he's with. Tenderheart always encourages him to do better when he does something good or kind to others. Herbie McGadam is one of Grumpy Bear's best friends. Unlike the care bear family, Herbie can see his feelings in his very big heart, and encourages him to tell the truth about how he really feels. When Grumpy is about to grow a hissy fit on someone (usually Share Bear) it encourages Herbie to pinch his nose, causing him to cry. Herbie know her best of what to do when he blows out his third side. She always tells him to do his best to be kind because she knows that Grumpy is as special as any other care bear or care bear cousin. Grumpy has a very big partnership with Brightheart Raccoon. Both have worked on many inventions together and also help each other when one of them has a problem. Brightheart always reminds Grumpy to think positive when Herbie is not around. Like Tenderheart and Herbie, Brightheart understands Grumpy Bear's other feelings and tries to help him with them. Grumpy Bear also has a very easily friendship with Baby Merryheart Bear and Baby Mirthful heart Bear. Although the two twin cubs act very mischievous around him, Grumpy knows that their just like two little boys so Grumpy just tries to help everyone else to get along with them. Category:Care Bears Category:Main Characters Category:Characters